I Remember
by Forgotton Angel
Summary: A story about Derek and Casey, and how their love overcomes Casey's secret. Dasey. Based on 'A Walk To Remember'


**A/N**: Okay, I'm working on the sequel to "Why", but I had to write this. I just watched a Walk To Remember for the millionth time, and this was begging to be written. Please review. Give me meaning to my sad, sorry life.

**A/N** **2**: This is a, extremely long one-shot. Well, long for me, anyways:-P

**About The Story**: Okay, Derek And Casey Are Still Stepsiblings. Only Difference Is That Casey's Dad Lives Not Too Far Away, And She And Lizzie Are Close To Him. Casey and Emily are not friends. Emily is Derek's ex-. They are eighteen. Edwin, Lizzie, Marti, Nora, and George are barely mentioned, but they do exist, lol.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, not even that sexiii man Derek. lol.

**Warning**: This fan fiction contains a bit of strong language, and mild sexual content. You have been warned.

oLWDo

Casey fell against her bedroom door and slid against it, tears streaming down her cheeks. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. She was supposed to get better, the treatments were supposed to work. It should have been different. Anything but this.

oLWDo

Derek Venturi sat in the Principal's Office for The 15th time that month. He had screwed up big this time. He had a few friends had forced another kid to jump off of a bridge and into the Lake. They hadn't planned on him getting hurt. Now, Glenn was in the Hospital, and Derek was caught.

"Mr. Venturi. This is the fifteenth time that you have been in my office. I fear that it time to take serious measures."

"What, you gonna expel me?" Derek asked, leaning back in his chair, a smirk crawling upon his face.

"No, not that drastic. I think that some tutoring lessons and helping out in the School Play should help, though."

The smirk left Derek's face.

"Come on, I can't act. I can't tutor. My grades are awful!" It was true. His grades had never been important to him. He spent a grand total of one hour in school, but that didn't mean he was stupid. He just refused to apply himself.

"Well, You'll Just Have To Learn." He began to look through a file. "I'm sure that you will no objections to Casey McDonald helping you?"

"WHAT? I can't, she's a loser, and she's socially inept!"

A glare from the Principal silenced him.

"Yes, Sir." Derek stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Principal Hogart sighed and poured himself a drink. This should be interesting.

oLWDo

At recess, Derek, Sam, and their friends hung around drinking and smoking, just hanging

out and talking. Casey walked past, wearing an ankle-length skirt, and a blouse with a sweater that left more to the imagination than necessary. As she walked, Emily waved to her and told her that she liked her sweater.

"Thanks." Casey said in a small voice, soft and kind.

Derek listened to his friends mock her, but he couldn't help but wonder why his eyes had wandered to Casey's retreating figure…

oLWDo

Casey McDonald sat in Drama Club Headquarters after school. No one knew. Just her mother, father, and Lizzie. She couldn't believe that this had happened. They said that it was gone! They said that she would be fine! They had lied. And now, she was dying. Perfect Casey McDonald, dying of a terminal disease! Fucking Perfect!

She was snapped out of her thought by the one and only Derek Venturi storming into the room like he owned the place. She scowled to herself. What gave him that right? Because he had looks?

She remembered the morning of the first day of school, when Derek had insisted that she let no one know about their sibling relationship. She had agreed. What a fool she had been.

She listened carefully as the Drama Teacher, Ms. Lopez, announced the parts. She squealed in excitement upon realizing that she had won the leading female role. Her mouth dropped upon the realization that Derek was playing the male lead.

OLWDo

Things weren't looking up for Derek Venturi. He knew he couldn't act, just by the faces around him hiding smiles and smirks.

He let out a sigh and rested his head on his hand.

"Ms. Lopez, I honestly don't think that I'm cut out for this sorta thing."

Ms. Lopez nodded. "I agree, but Principal Hogart does not. He says that you are to work with Casey."

His eyes met Casey's. She turned her head; she would never disobey a teacher.

oLWDo

Casey ran out taking the steps two at a time. This had officially been the worst week of her life. She found out that she had dying, and she was forced to work with God's Gift To Women himself, Derek Venturi.

Tears filled her eyes as she fought to turn her key in the ignition. She paused upon seeing that Derek stood in front of her.

"Case, I need a ride…" He gave her the puppy-dog pout.

"Fine." She sighed, opening the door for him. "But keep your head down, I don't want to be seen with you." She joked.

"Likewise." He sneered, hopping in.

oLWDo

As they approached their house, Derek asked quietly, "Are you gonna help me, Casey?"

"I don't exactly have a choice. I'll do it on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You have to promise not to fall in love with me." **(A/N: Favorite Movie Line EVER!)**

He snorted. "Casey, you're my step-sister. I don't think that it's going to be a problem."

She shrugged, and turned to walk back through the door.

"Wait!" Derek said, gently touching Casey's shoulder, "Do you really not care about what people think of you?"

Casey gave a soft and sweet smile, her hair forever in it's ponytail. "No, I don't."

And then she was gone.

oLWDo

The next three weeks were brutal, but somehow Casey had gotten through it. Surprisingly, Derek hadn't been horrible to her. He had actually been…nice.

She pondered this as she stood in front of her father's house, a preacher who was extremely protective of his two daughters. When the door finally opened, Casey smiled at her father. She had a lot to tell him.

00LWD00

"This Derek sounds like trouble to me." Her father said. Casey sighed. He's a perfectly nice boy, daddy." She hadn't quite mentioned that he was her stepbrother. Her father was terribly religious, as was she, and she wasn't sure if it would be considered a sin, as incest. She didn't exactly want to find out.

oLWDo

At school the next day, Derek was chatting with his friends about random girls. He stared in shock as Casey walked up to him. What did she want, anyway?

"Hey Derek. See you after school today? The play's this Friday!" She said, her face bright, and a small smile on her face.

Derek smirked, and said, "You wish."

Casey stared at him, slightly shocked. Then, she slapped him across the face with all of her might, and stormed off. **(A/N: She totally should have done that in the movie. He was being a total jerk to her!)**

Derek pressed a hand to his face, knowing that a red mark would remain. He laughed it off, acting as though he had no idea what she had been talking about.

oLWDo

It was Friday, the night of the play. Everything went without a hitch, and then it was time for Casey's big scene. She and Derek had yet to make up, but she did not care.

Casey took off the cloak covering her and revealed her outfit. She was stunning.

Her hair was down and in curls, temporarily highlighted to perfection. She wore minimal make-up, a bit of blush, mascara, and lip-gloss. The slightest amount of eyeliner made her aqua-colored eyes pop.

Her dress was a soft pink, and it came down her back. It was silk, and revealed a moderate amount of cleavage. It rested just above her knees, the hem jagged and revealing the white slip underneath. It was a halter dress, so her shoulders were bared.

She was gorgeous.

Derek's eyes nearly popped out of his head, but he attempted to recover. This was hopeless, as she began to sing the song she had written, "Only Hope"

Derek was speechless. She was radiating, and she was marvelous. He wanted her to be his. But she wasn't, and he cursed himself for it.

Suddenly, Derek spoke. "You're Gorgeous."

Two Simple Words. Two Simple Words That Made Casey Stare At Him. Made Everyone Stare.

Then, he did the unexplainable. He kissed her. It was short and soft, and Casey loved every second of it.

oLWDo

It was dark, and twelve o'clock at night. Derek slipped into Casey's room, quiet as the darkness itself. He moved like it did, swiftly, silently. Gradually sucking up everything in it's path, until there was no light, no hope left at all.

For the first time, Derek wanted that light, and wanted it to be okay. It was Casey's doing, and he both loved her and hated her for doing it.

He slid next to Casey on her bed. She shifted slightly before waking up.

Derek took a deep breath. It was now or never…

"Casey, would you like to go out with me on tomorrow night?"

Casey's eyes widened in shock, her mouth slightly agape.

"Derek, we can't. We're siblings—"

"Step." He corrected.

"Step. But it's still wrong."

"Please?"

She saw the look in his eyes, and remembered her wish. _To witness a miracle. _

"Fine."

He smiled. Maybe that light wouldn't be so hard to get. After all, it was right in front of him.

oLWDo

Saturday night, Casey chose her outfit. A baby-blue t-shirt with glitter writing, a long denim skirt, and a denim jacket, big and worn with age.

"How do I look?" She asked Lizzie.

"Perfect."

00LWD00

After their dinner, Casey wanted to dance.

"Please?"

"No."

"Why Not?"

"I can't dance." He mumbled with a blush.

"That's okay, I can teach you."

"Oh yeah? And what shall I do in return for my lady?" He asked, reaching out to kiss her hand playfully.

"Kiss me."

He didn't have to be told twice.

oLWDo

Emily gave an evil little smile as she handed out flyers.

Casey McDonald was going down! If she thought that she could steal Derek, she was crazy…though someone would have to be crazy to wear that horrible sweater everyday.

Casey and Derek had been going out for a month. It had become official shortly after the play.

Emily didn't care. Casey's innocent 'holier than thou' attitude didn't fool her one bit. And it wouldn't fool anyone else after they saw these.

oLWDo

Casey walked into the lunchroom, only to find stares and whispers going her way.

One guy came, Sam, she thought his name was, came up to her, and poked her in the chest. Casey was shocked.

"Hey, are those real?"

Casey soon saw what the commotion was about. Tears came to her eyes, falling freely and blurring her vision. She didn't need it. The image on that flyer had been burned into her mind.

There was her face, but that was not her body. She was topless, and uncovered. A teeny thong barely covered her most private area. Bold red letters questioned, "Virgin Casey?"

She turned to run, and knocked into Derek. He had a flyer crushed in his hand.

"Shh, it's going to be okay. They did this because they are jealous of you and me. It's okay. I'm here."

She nodded, the water in her eyes still dripping.

He whispered sweet nothings in her ear before telling her that he would take care of it, and she should go to the car.

She nodded slightly and pretended to walk to the car, but secretly stayed to watch. As she watched Derek move towards the cafeteria, she saw Sam get a look of surprise on his face. She smiled to herself.

Derek stormed up to Sam.

"What the fuck is this? This is how you get your kicks? Making my girlfriend out to be a whore?"

"Hey, dude," he said with a smile that Casey wanted to slap off of him, "I think she's hot."

Derek gave a smile and nodded. "Yeah, I bet you do." Then he socked Sam in the jaw. Casey gasped.

"Fuck off, Sam."

Sam didn't answer.

oLWDo

There was silence in the car as Casey let out a few more tears, not bothering to wipe them away.

Derek sighed.

"Case, are you gonna be okay?"

She gave him one of those tiny half-smiles of hers.

"I'll be fine."

Derek didn't know how to make this better, how to take this pain away. So, he simply asked her if she wanted to go to dinner and a movie that night, and was pleased when she said yes.

He so rocked.

oLWDo

On the walk home, Casey began to tell Derek about her number one wish. _To witness a miracle. _

She was happy when Derek didn't laugh at her. He actually shared his secret with her. He wanted to become a lawyer.

"You can do it, Derek." She said with a confident smile and kiss.

Her smile broke when he told her his other news.

"Casey, you aren't going to believe it! I got accepted into Farwere University! **(A/N: Made it up)** I got the scholarship!"

"That's great Derek"

He could see that she wasn't as thrilled as he would have liked.

"Case, why aren't you happy?"

"I am, it's just…you're going to be leaving me!" Casey lied.

"No I won't, I'm too much in love with you for that! I'm staying home, not going on campus."

They were both shocked. It was the first time he had said that he loved her.

Tears were in Casey's eyes.

"I told you not to fall in love with me." She whispered, so that he could barely hear her. And then she ran off.

He, of coarse, ran after her. He was out of breath by the time he caught up. She could run when she wanted to.

"Casey, what's the matter? I thought," he paused and blushed, "I thought you loved me, too."

"I do, it's just—dammit! Why didn't I tell you before?" She mumbled the last part to herself, angry for keeping the secret.

"Told me what? Case, what's going on?"

She had to tell him.

"Derek, I'm sick. Really sick."

Derek looked confused.

"Okay, well then let's go home…"

"NO! No, you don't understand." She took a deep breath, and looked into his deep brown eyes.

"Derek, I have leukemia."

"No. No, you don't. I mean, you're seventeen, you're beautiful. You can't."

"I've had it since I was a kid. I went into remission, but then, a while ago, they told me that it's back, and that I'm not responding to treatments. I'm dying, Derek."

He couldn't help what he did next. He burst into tears, holding on to Casey for dear life.

oLWDo

It was ten in the morning when he got the call. Two weeks since he told her. It was his father on the line.

"Derek, you need to get to the hospital. Casey collapsed in class. It doesn't look too good."

They knew all about Derek and Casey's relationship. They didn't exactly approve, but they couldn't say no. They were almost adults, and perfectly at liberty to date whomever they liked. They had actually prepared for something like this happening.

But Derek hadn't prepared for his girlfriend to end up in the hospital. Not tonight, of all nights, when he had been planning to friggin propose!

"I'll be right there." Derek felt like he was going to be sick.

oLWDo

Casey had been in the hospital for three weeks when they finally released her. She was receiving private home-care. Derek was over the moon with joy when he found out. Now he could finish what he had started.

00LWD00

Later that night, Derek took Casey out to the backyard. He had sprinkled rose petals everywhere, and candles gave everything an otherworldly glow.

Casey gasped in surprise when she saw it, and started bawling when he got on one knee. He smiled slightly.

"Casey McDonald, will you marry me?"

She nodded, unable to speak, before slipping the ring onto her finger and kissing Derek with everything in her.

"You know, Derek, there's no one home tonight." She said with a mischievous grin. It was obvious what she was implying.

"Why Casey, you naughty little girl!" He said with a laugh. But then, with a completely serious face, he asked, "Are you sure that you're ready?"

"Positive…but Derek?"

He broke his mouth away from her neck, where he had been planting thousands of kisses all around.

"Yes?"

"You have to catch me first!" And with that, she took off screaming like a child, having more fun than ever before.

He caught her, and under the moonlight, they became one.

oLWDo

It was their wedding day. They had agreed, a small, simple wedding, with people of the utmost importance present, and a honeymoon in England, since they preferred to spend money on a vacation rather than on the wedding itself.

Derek stood at the front of the church; the one Nora and his father had gotten married at, with Edwin as his best man.

Marti, the flower girl, strolled down the aisle in a purple princess dress. Lizzie, Casey's maid of honor, was wearing a gorgeous lilac halter dress with an empire waist.

And then came Casey, her father on her arm. Derek held his breath. She wore a white gown that fell to her ankles. It was strapless, and embedded with crystals. The top was silk and form fitting, with lace detailing artistically placed.

When it came to her waist, it puffed out, with no train. It was the perfect princess gown. Her veil came over her eyes, and fell about a foot away from her as she walked. Her hair was in a half-ponytail, and expertly curled. Her make-up was skillfully applied. She had never looked more gorgeous.

And she was his.

They said their vows, and kissed immediately after "you may". Everyone applauded.

It was a moment to remember.

oLWDo

That was all three years ago. My name is Derek Venturi, and Casey Venturi, previously McDonald, was my wife. Since then, I have been accepted into a law school, and was just beginning my training. I was going to do this, for Casey.

I am a widower, and a father. Casey had stayed strong for me, and lived for exactly ten months after our wedding. I cherished her for each of those days, and even now, as I hold the two year old baby boy, Jason, that she died giving birth to, it seems like yesterday that she told me not to fall in love with her.

Casey and I…What we'd had was special. I knew that I would never find that same connection with anyone ever again.

As she laid on her death bed, I cried to her, and apologized for never giving her the miracle that she had wanted. She laughed at this—laughed!—and told me that I had. That Jason and I were her two miracles.

She'd told me to move on, but I couldn't. I told her that, and she told me that I had to. That I had to find someone to love me as I loved her. I said that this would be impossible, and then she reminded me that this was exactly what I had thought when she told me not to fall in love with her.

In the end, I promised. But I crossed my fingers, so it doesn't count.

Now, I stand above her grave, placing lilies—her favorite—upon her grave. I have told Jason everything about his mother, about how we can't see her, but we could feel her.

I would make sure that he remembered.

Because I remembered everything that Casey and I had shared: Our Love, Our Secrets, Our Desires. And I remembered Casey.

And I would never forget.


End file.
